Sommaren Kärlek
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: Setiap kisah cinta memiliki cerita masing-masing. Ada yang berakhir bahagia, ada juga yang tidak. Two-shot stories about Den f!Fin and Swe f!Fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Onneton rakkaus [Unrequited Love]**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya untuk APH dan Diana Palmer untuk plot FF ini (diambil dari novel Lawless karangannya)._

_Rate: M (no lemon tetapi banyak alasan yang sulit dijabarkan karena masalah orang dewasa)_

_Warning: AU, OOC Fem!Finland, kata-kata yang tidak pantas dan juga OOC parah demi kepentingan cerita . **Don't like don't read.**  
_

_Pairing: Denmark x Fem!Finland  
_

_Note: Ada beberapa fakta yang saya ubah demi kepentingan jalan cerita termasuk perbedaan umur Sve dan Fin, Den dan Fin. Halldora Rybak-Kohler itu Norway (Fem). One shot SuFin dan DenNor. _

* * *

Tiina Vainamoinen, sang model internasional dan juga aktris papan atas di Skandinavia, terus saja menatap Mathias Kohler yang merupakan sang pemilik _ranch_, dan ranch tersebut merupakan tempat di mana dia melakukan syuting untuk empat bulan ke depan. Hatinya merasa senang karena Mathias dianggapnya bisa melindungi dirinya dari tangan jahil sang sutradara, Francis Bonnefoy. Selain itu, Mathias juga seorang penegak hukum di lingkungannya. Perlahan-lahan, Tiina mendekati Mathias yang saat itu sedang duduk mengawasi jalannya syuting dan ketika itu Tiina sedang mendapatkan giliran untuk beristirahat.

"Hei," sapa Tiina dengan nada menggoda pada Mathias. Mathias memandang Tiina sejenak lalu tersenyum manis, seperti yang diinginkan oleh Tiina.

"Kau tampak baik," sambung Tiina pelan dan menarik lengan baju Mathias. "Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku makan?"

Mathias tampak senang sekaligus gugup. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Perlahan-lahan Tiina mendekati Mathias dan membelai pipi Mathias dengan lembut. "Kau takut dengan wanita Norwegia yang selalu mengikutimu itu."

Mathias tersedak, mereka memang suami istri tetapi hanya pernikahan di atas kertas. Dan lagipula, Mathias akan membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Halldora setelah Halldora berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Dan Mathias ragu apakah Halldora mencintainya atau tidak, karena Halldora selalu bersikap ketus terhadapnya. "Bukan begitu," tambahnya. "Aku hanya-"

"Tenanglah," kata Tiina dengan nada menggoda. "Dia tidak akan tahu, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang saja?"

Mathias mengangguk dengan terpaksa, tidak mungkin dia menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan seorang wanita, terutama di depan model terkenal semacam Tiina Vainamoinen. "Teserah padamu."

Tiina tersenyum miris, sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah telah merebut Mathias dari Halldora tetapi Tiina memuja penegak hukum dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara kepada mereka di setiap kesempatan. Tiina membutuhkan rasa aman dari masa lalunya yang kelam, bersama seorang pria di masa lalunya.

Mathias memegang pundak Tiina perlahan. "Ada masalah? Wajahmu tampak murung?"

Tiina menghindar jauh dari sentuhan Mathias. Mathias mengamati perilaku Tiina selama ini, bahwa Tiina tidak suka disentuh . Mathias tahu Tiina suka kepadanya dan selalu menggelayutinya. Harus Mathias akui bahwa ia sangat tersanjung bahwa wanita secantik dan seterkenal Tiina bisa menganggapnya menarik. Dan paling aneh, Tiina sering menyentuhnya dan menggodanya tetapi tidak suka disentuh. Tiina bersikap sedingin gunung es di Swedia terhadap pria yang suka menggodanya, pria yang menampakkan antusiasme terhadap wajah dan tubuhnya. Mathias tahu bahwa Tiina sebenarnya sangat tidak nyaman berada di dekat pria lain, dan selalu berdekatan dengan Mathias kapan pun mereka berdua. Seperti di lokasi syuting di kota, dan terutama saat si sutradara, Francis Bonnefoy, mendekatinya.

"Er, apa kamu punya acara?" tanya Tiina, mencari-cari alasan untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Mathias semakin bingung akan tingkah Tiina tetapi Mathias berusaha melupakan hal tersebut. "Ya, undangan pesta dengan teman-temanku di Denmark. Kau mau ikut?"

Mata Tiina berbinar-binar dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Siapa tahu di sana Mathias akan melamarnya.

Mereka berdua asyik berbicara sampai sang sutradara menyuruh Tiina untuk kembali bekerja. Dan dibalik pintu, seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan jepit silang biru menatap mereka dengan tidak senang.

* * *

Halldora Rybak-Kohler hanya bisa menahan kemarahannya sendiri di dalam rumah. Mathias lebih memilih model internasional itu ketimbang dirinya, batin Halldora kesal. Halldora tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Mathias, karena hal itu sama saja akan menelan ludah sendiri. Dengan kesal, Halldora pergi ke luar rumah dan pemandangan tidak enak itu ada lagi. Mathias sedang mengobrol dengan model itu.

Halldora memandangi Tiina Vainamonen dari atas bawah. Dia berpakaian sempurna, mengenakan rok klok putih panjang, atasan mungil hijau muda dan ikat pinggang lebar hijau. Gadis itu juga mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi yang luar biasa panjang, yang bahkan Halldora tidak mau memakainya, dan rambutnya bergelombang panjang, pirang, membingkai manis wajahnya yang cantik alami.

"Kau tampak muram," sindir Tiina ketus. "Mencari Mathias-mu?"

Mathias tidak bisa berkata apa-apa di depan Halldora. Ingin rasanya Halldora mencekik Tiina di depan semua kru film. Dan yang paling menyakitkan Halldora, mengapa Mathias tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk membelanya.

"Bisakah kau jaga mulutmu, Miss Vainamoinen," ujar Berwald Oxenstierna, sang wakil kepala polisi di Swedia, yang sejak tadi mengawasi jalannya syuting agar terkendali aman bersama Alfred F Jones dan Arthur Kirkland, rekan kerjanya. "Sayang wajah secantik ini bermulut kasar."

Tiina terkejut tetapi dia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada Berwald dan mengibaskan rambutnya, jelas menampakkan bahwa Tiina terbiasa pada pria yang mendekatinya. "Yah, ada masalah?"

Berwald tidak terkesan dan langsung menampakkan sikap bermusuhan pada Tiina. Berwald menatap Tiina dengan penuh kebencian dan kejijikan yang amat sangat. Tiina terpana akan respon Berwald, dan tertawa, suaranya seperti denting lonceng perak. "Kehabisan kata-kata, pria _stoic_?"

Mata hijau Berwald menyipit. Sorot matanya menilai bahwa Tiina tidak lebih seperti menilai ternak pada lelang hewan dan langsung mengembalikan perhatian pada Halldora.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar?" tanya Berwald dan memandang Halldora penuh arti. "Kau boleh naik mobilku. Dan tidak usah berdandan karena aku menghargai wanita sungguhan."

Tiina menggeram pada Berwald lalu matanya mengarah pada Halldora dengan tatapan benci. "Kau menyindirku dan lebih memilih wanita seperti dia?"

"Yah," jawab Berwald datar. "Kau seperti wanita yang di lukis."

Tiina merona merah, berbalik pada tumitnya, nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, dan berjalan kembali ke rumah. Berwald melihat hal itu dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Brengsek," umpat Tiina dalam hati.

* * *

"Ne, terima kasih telah mengundangku ke pesta teman-temanmu," Tiina berkata sambil menggelayut tangan Mathias setelah mereka pulang dari acara pesta tersebut. "Tapi Miss Rybak tidak marah padamu kan?"

Mathias tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Demi harga dirinya, Mathias terpaksa menuruti semua kemauan Tiina. Bahkan sampai membelikan satu cincin bermata safir untuknya. Dan Mathias merasa bersalah karenanya. Dia mengkhianati Halldora yang sudah mengurus lebih dari setengah _ranch _miliknya. Dan ini balasannya, berkencan dengan wanita lain selain istrinya.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi," Mathias berkata lemah. "Aku sekarang bersamamu."

Tiina mengangguk layaknya anak kecil dan kepolosannya keluar. Ya, dia mencintai Mathias sepenuh hati. Apapun akan Tiina lakukan demi mendapatkan Mathias. Termasuk menyingkirkan Halldora Rybak-Kohler dari kehidupannya. Batin Tiina menolak melakukan hal semacam itu tetapi cinta telah membutakan matanya. Cara licik pun akan dilakukan agar Mathias mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Kau lagi!" seru Tiina berirama ketika melihat Berwald dan Halldora sedang berbicara satu sama lain. "Sepertinya Anda menyukai Miss Rybak-Kohler dan nyaris saja tinggal di sini. Dan sepertinya Miss Rybak juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa kehadiran Anda?" tambahnya jahat.

Wajah Halldora memucat dan air matanya keluar. Lalu Halldora masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan sedih. Berwald menatap Tiina dengan wajah kesal. "Saya sedang mengumpulkan informasi mengenai penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan. Kecuali kalau Anda mengira bisa memecahkan kasus ini, Anda tidak diperlukan."

Alis Tiina melengkung. "Siapa yang dibunuh?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Berwald datar. "Waktu saya tidak banyak."

"Kau kira saya ingin menahan Anda, Berwald Oxenstierna?" dengus Tiina. Matanya melirik Berwald sekilas, seperti menghina. "Anda bukan tipeku dan aku sudah mengatakan pada Miss Rybak."

Halldora tersedak dan Berwald menatap mata Tiina dengan tatapan sedingin itu. "Anda bukan seleraku, Miss Vainamoinen. Aku tidak perlu membayar wanita untuk berkencan."

Wajah Tiina merah padam. Ia mendelik marah pada Berwald. "Aku bukan wanita panggilan, brengsek," sahutnya. "Tapi andai begitu, kau lebih dari sekedar bajingan, uang sebanyak apapun di dunia ini takkan cukup untuk membawamu ke ranjangku."

"Tepat sekali," ujar Berwald datar.

Sikap dingin Berwald menyakiti hati Tiina tanpa Tiina sadari. Tangan kecil Tiina terkepal di kedua sisi tubuh dan rambutnya seperti bercahaya. "Aku sudah menolak bintang film, miliuner, bahkan pangeran! Apa yang membuatmu mengira aku menginginkanmu?"

Berwald mengangat sebelah alis dan melontarkan pandangan yang bisa menembus karat. "Yang kaupunya hanyalah wajah cantik dan tubuh lumayan."

"Lalu," balas Tiina sengit. "Apa lagi?"

Berwald melanjutkan kata-katanya. Biasanya dia benci berkata panjang lebar, tetapi Tiina Vainamoinen selalu membuatnya kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Dalam waktu lima atau enam tahun lagi, kau tidak akan menemukan majalah mode yang mau menampilkanmu. Bahkan di halaman iklan sekalipun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada saat pria yang terengah-engah mengejarmu punya segudang alasan untuk meninggalkanmu?"

Jelas gadis itu telah memikirkannya.

"Kau tidak punya sopan santun, tidak berbudaya dan tidak mempunyai tenggang rasa terhadap orang lain. Dan kaukira wajah cantik itu bisa menggantikan kekurangan itu?" tanya Berwald. "Lihat di cermin, kau tidak semenarik yang kau kira. Dan aku sudah tahu seperti apa kau yang sebenarnya, meskipun si Mathias kambing itu belum."

"Jaga mulutmu, dia bukan kambing," desis Tiina, mengertakkan gigi. "Dia memberiku cincin dan dia tergila-gila padaku."

"Yeah, gila," tandas Berwald. "Kau akan membuatnya bangkrut dan kau akan mencari pria yang berdompet lebih tebal."

"Kau.. tak tahu apa-apa tentang aku," Tiina berkata pelan, ada rasa takut di dalamnya.

"Aku bisa mengenali sampah, bahkan saat melihatnya!" Berwald berkata dengan tatapan dingin. Tiina tampak hancur dan bahkan tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata penutup. Lalu Tiina berbalik dan berjalan gemetar ke set tempat sutradara menunggu, punggungnya tegak. Namun ketika mencapai Ivan Braginski, tangisannya pecah.

Bibir Berwald menipis. "Dramatis," katanya kasar. "Dasar gila kau mengira gadis itu peduli padanya."

"Yeah, Beary," jawab Mathias menyetujui dengan terpaksa. Mathias merasa kasihan pada Tiina. Belum pernah dilihatnya gadis seperti Tiina bisa bersikap seperti tadi. Sebelumnya Tiina kesal karena Berwald bersikap kasar kepadanya tetapi kali ini Tiina benar-benar merana. Berwald sepertinya benar-benar membenci Tiina. Tapi yang lebih mengherankan mengapa pendapat Berwald mengganggu Tiina, padahal Tiina sepertinya juga sangat membenci Berwald.

* * *

Tiina duduk di setnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Halldora tadi menangis karena ulahnya. Satu hal tapi pasti, Halldora mencintai Mathias teramat dalam dan Halldora sengaja mendekati Berwald karena Tiina mendekati Mathias terus-terusan dan Halldora cemburu karenanya. Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi beban pikirannya, yang dipikirkannya mengapa perkataan Berwald tadi menyakiti hatinya teramat dalam. Tiina merasa dirinya adalah wanita kejam walau dia jarang sekali berpikir seperti itu. Hanya saja Mathias membuatnya merasa aman dan pria itu kelewat protektif kepada partner kecilnya, Miss Rybak. Tidak bisa! Hanya Mathias yang menghalanginya dari para pria berbahaya. Pria seperti Francis Bonnefoy, sutradara pengganti Ivan Braginski, dan yang paling berbahaya adalah Berwald Oxenstierna.

Meskipun Halldora merebutkan pria yang sama, Tiina tidak peduli. Perang dan cinta segala cara dihalalkan.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan tatapan menyelidik dan penuh kecurigaan. Mathias baru saja pulang dari bar bersama Tiina dan menyadari tatapan kemarahan dari istrinya tersebut. _Pasti aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan olehnya_, gerutu Mathias dalam hati.

"Er, aku hanya bertemu dengan taman lama saja," jawab Mathias dengan nada gelagapan. "Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam?"

Halldora membuang mukanya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan kecemburannya sendiri dari Mathias. "Jangan bilang kau bersenang-senang dengan _wanita_ itu."

Mathias tersedak. Rupanya istrinya sudah menduganya. "Kalau ya, apa itu mesti dipermasalahkan? Jawab aku, _min kæreste_?"

"Diam," kata Halldora tegas. "Aku bukan _sayang_mu."

Mathias menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri. Ya, Mathias sadar bahwa dia telah menyakiti Halldora sedemikian rupa dan sejak dulu Mathias tahu bahwa Halldora mencintainya dan sikap ketus sekaligus sinis merupakan perwujudan rasa sayang Halldora terhadapnya, tetapi Mathias selalu menghindar dari perasaannya sendiri karena Halldora masih terlalu muda. Oleh karena itulah, Mathias sengaja berkencan dengan Tiina Vainamoinen, agar Mathias bisa menghindari perasaannya sendiri terhadap Halldora. Tetapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, bahwa Mathias melakukan hal yang paling fatal.

"Rambutmu banyak kutu rupanya," kata Halldora ketus. "Sana mandi dulu. Besok aku mau pergi keluar?"

"Biar kutebak, mau pergi bersama Beary?" tukas Mathias. "Tak akan kuijinkan."

"Apa pedulimu," ujar Halldora ketus. "Kau bahkan tidak peduli denganku. Dia pria yang baik dan dia lebih memilihku dibandingkan model menyebalkan itu."

"Maafkan aku," Mathias berkata dengan nada takut. "Aku tak-"

Halldora diam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Air matanya menetes perlahan-lahan, membasahi wajah cantiknya. Merupakan sesuatu yang langka bagi Mathias. Seingat Mathias, terakhir kalinya Halldora menangis ketika ayahnya meninggal karena dibunuh oleh ibunya sendiri dan Mathias mengambil alih _ranch_ milik Halldora sekaligus menjadikan Halldora sebagai istrinya walau hanya pernikahan di atas kertas dan bisa dibatalkan kapanpun yang mereka mau, ketika Halldora masih berusia enam belas tahun. Sejak awal, Mathias selalu mencintainya sepenuh hati, sampai kapanpun. Tetapi Mathias tidak bisa membayangkan harus hidup berkeluarga selamanya.

"Sial," rutuk Mathias sambil meninggalkan Halldora. "Aku sama sekali tidak jantan."

Halldora menatap Mathias yang pergi menjauh. Hatinya terasa sakit karena Mathias lupa hari ulang tahunnya beberapa waktu lalu dan Halldora hanya merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan Erik dan Berwald. Malah, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya Mathias mengajak Tiina ke Denmark untuk berpesta di sana. Dan tidak ada satu pun hadiah yang diberikan Mathias untuknya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ucapan selamat pun tidak. Dan Halldora tinggal menunggu waktu tahun depan, dimana mereka akan berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing karena tahun depan Halldora sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun.

* * *

Mathias muncul lebih awal pada keesokan harinya, pada hari pertama pengambilan gambar, termasuk pengambilan gambar ulang dan Halldora begitu tertekan sampai nyaris tidak memperhatikan Tiina yang tersenyum mengejek kepadanya. Berwald juga sudah ada di sana, berbicara dengan Alfred dan Arthur yang sedang berjaga dan menunggu Halldora bersiap-siap untuk mengajak gadis itu berkencan.

Halldora tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan Mathias, begitu juga dengan Mathias. Mereka hanya bicara seperlunya saja, layaknya orang asing yang habis berperang. Halldora bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata-kata dingin seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan pada Mathias. Tiina melihat ketegangan baru dan ketidaknyamanan di antara mereka dan langsung bisa menebak kenyataan menyebalkan mengenai sebabnya. Francis lebih bernafsu dan ganas daripada sebelumnya, dan Tiina takut sekali jika berada bersama Francis meskipun ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan Mathias sekarang!

Sementara Mathias berbicara dengan Francis untuk mengisi waktu kosong sementara peralatan dipasang. Tiina mendekati Halldora dengan tatapan benci.

"Itu yang akan terjadi bila kau mengumbar perasaanmu, Miss Rybak," kata Tiina mengejek. "Jika menginginkan seorang pria, kau seharusnya tidak menyodorkan diri pada pria itu. Lagi pula, seks merupakan cara payah untuk mengikat pria semacam Mathias. Dia bahkan terlalu jijik padamu, kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Dia bilang kelakuanmu membuatmu malu. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya. Katanya kau terlalu menyodorkan diri."

Halldora memucat, wajahnya ngeri. Sebenarnya, Tiina merasa bersalah telah memperlakukan Halldora seperti itu dan berbohong mengenainya. Tiina tahu Mathias selalu memperhatikan Halldora dan sebenarnya Tiina-lah yang cemburu terhadapnya. Tetapi Tiina merasa tebakan asal-asalannya terbukti benar.

"Jijik, muak, benci," ucap Halldora tanpa sadar. Pandangan matanya berubah jadi nanar, dan berlari ke luar tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada semuanya. Tanpa sengaja Halldora menabrak Mathias.

"Hej, _min kaereste_," sapa Mathias ceria tetapi keceriaannya berubah hilang begitu melihat ekspresi Halldora yang tampak hancur. "Ada apa?"

Halldora tidak menjawab perkataan Mathias dan terus berlari. Mathias mencium adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tampaknya ada masalah lagi antara istrinya dengan Tiina.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Mathias. "Jangan lari! Jelaskan padaku ada apa!"

Halldora mengabaikan Mathias dan sudah tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi dari Mathias. Sudah cukup, Halldora menunggu selama enam tahun demi Mathias. Dan sekarang, Tiina Vainamoinen datang dan merusak segalanya. Persetan jika Mathias ingin memperistri wanita jalang itu, batin Halldora kesal.

Halldora kini sudah berlari ke jalan raya dengan mobil lalu lalang di sana dan berhasil lolos, tentu Mathias juga ikut mengejarnya tetapi Halldora menyadari, di belakangnya ada mobil besar kecepatan tinggi mengarah pada Mathias dan nyaris menabraknya. Tanpa Halldora sadari, dia berbalik dan mendorong Mathias ke tepi jalan agar Mathias tidak tertabrak. Tetapi sayang, tepat saat Halldora mendorong Mathias. Halldora sendiri yang tertabrak mobil tersebut.

Darah bersimbah ke mana-mana, matanya nanar dan menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Mathias yang berhasil selamat dari tabrakan maut itu, terkejut melihat keadaan Halldora.

"Hallie!" seru Mathias dengan wajah memucat ketika melihat Halldora yang terbujur kaku dan bersimbah darah. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan?"

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan Lovino Vargas yang kebetulan melihat hal tersebut dengan tatapan ngeri. "Mr. Kohler," kata Antonio. "Lebih baik bawa nona itu ke rumah sakit terdekat."

Wajah Mathias memucat, dia tidak menyangka bila kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Mathias berjanji setelah ini dia akan berkata pada Tiina untuk menjauhinya, karena sebenarnya Mathias menyalahkan Tiina akan hal ini. Mathias dapat menduga, Tiina mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat pada Halldora, entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah," gumam Mathias datar, matanya masih terfokus ke Halldora. "Bantu aku untuk mengantarkan Halldora ke rumah sakit."

* * *

Setelah Halldora berhasil dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Mathias buru-buru pulang ke ranch dengan tatapan marah.

"Hey, Kohler!" seru Alfred riang sambil memakan hamburgernya dengan ceria. "Kenapa tampak muram."

Biasanya Mathias akan membalasnya dengan bercanda tetapi kini Mathias lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Alfred. Dilihatnya Tiina sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu teman sesama artisnya.

"Tiina, kita bicara sebentar!" kata Mathias geram. "Sekarang juga."

Tiina menatap Mathias dengan tatapan heran dan membelai wajah Mathias dengan hati-hati. "Sayang, mengapa kamu semarah itu?"

"Aku bukan _sayang_mu," ujar Mathias. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Tiina tersedak, apakah Halldora telah memberitahunya. "Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kau jijik padanya."

"BRENGSEK!" sembur Mathias. "Kenapa kau berbohong padanya."

Tiina terlalu kaget untuk menjawab tetapi Tiina berusaha untuk menjawab. "Itu karena, aku tidak suka padanya."

"Begitu," Mathias berkata lagi dengan penuh emosi. "Kalau kau mau tahu, gara-gara kau, dia kecelakaan-"

Tiina tersedak, kini dia merasa dihantui perasaan bersalah. Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa perkataannya akan membuat bencana seperti ini.

"Antonio dan Lovino sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit," kata Mathias. "Dan aku akan ke sana sekarang juga."

"Aku akan ikut," Erik Kohler berkata dan matanya memandang ke arah Tiina yang masih terkejut. Tiina bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan seorang adik yang tahu kakaknya mengalami tabrakan. Ya, Tiina pernah mengalaminya dan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang. Tidak ada lagi rasa benci terhadap Halldora. Rasa kasihan terhadapnya mulai muncul dan Tiina merasa berdosa akan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Erik," kata Tiina lembut. "Besok kau ada ujian bukan di kampus?"

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit," rengek Erik seperti anak kecil. "Aku tidak bisa mengemudi, tanganku terkilir."

"Anak baik. Baiklah, akan kucari orang yang akan mengantar kita," kata Tiina. "Aku akan ikut," tambahnya keras kepala dan menatap Francis yang tampak siap berdebat. "Aku libur bekerja hari ini, kalau-kalau kau bertanya karena aku akan menemani Mathias ke rumah sakit."

"Akan ku antar kalian," kata Berwald sambil memberikan tatapan ancaman pada Francis. Francis menganguk setuju dan pergi saat itu juga.

Erik tersenyum pada Tiina, untuk pertama kalinya. Terkejut bahwa model seperti Tiina bisa ramah terhadapnya dan Erik mengangapnya sebagai teman, bukan musuh seperti dugaannya semula.

* * *

Mathias menunggu di depan pintu ruang UGD bersama Berwald, Erik dan Tiina. Mereka semua mencemaskan keadaan Halldora. Di kemeja Mathias sendiri terdapat bekas darah Halldora. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan rasa bersalah yang mendalam.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Tiina sedih. "Aku tidak bermaksud-"

Berwald menatap tajam Tiina yang sudah menarik perhatian para pria di ruang tunggu. Tiina tampak gelisah, tak biasa menerima perhatian seperti itu. Gadis itu melirik cincin di jarinya lalu meringis sedih.

"Ini bukan cincin pertunangan," kata Tiina tidak nyaman.

"Mathias bilang pada Halldora begitu," Erik berkata tanpa memandang wanita yang seumuran dengan Erik.

Alis Tiina terangkat. Mengapa Mathias berbohong mengenai hal tersebut? Ia teringat pada omong kosong yang dikatakannya kepada Halldora, saat mencoba menyingkirkan saingannya tersebut. Tapi Tiina tidak menginginkan ini. Saat melihat Mathias, penderitaan pria itu nyaris teraba dan rasanya menyakitkan memikirkan dirinya telah membuat Halldora merana. Jika Halldora sampai meninggal, Tiina harus menanggungnya seumur hidupnya. Tidak akan mudah. Ia pengecut. Benar-benar tidak berharga….

"Mana mungkin dia bertunangan denganmu?" tanya Berwald ketus. "Mereka itu suami istri. Kukira Mathias sudah bilang padamu."

"Mereka…?" seru Tiina memucat. "Halldora, istri Mathias?"

"Ya, tetapi hanya pernikahan di atas kertas. Sejak Halldora berusia delapan belas tahun," jawab Erik datar. "Dan mereka akan bercerai."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu," ujar Tiina sedih. Tiina benar-benar patah hati sekarang, mengapa Mathias tidak pernah mengatakannya lebih awal. Tiina merasa dikhianati dan hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Air matanya tumpah dengan deras. Di hadapan orang yang paling dibencinya

"Jangan bilang hal itu ada bedanya," seru Berwald sinis. "Dan tangisanmu itu pasti air mata buaya lagi."

Tiina melirik Berwald dengan tatapan marah. "Ada," sahutnya dingin. "Aku tidak mengencani pria yang sudah beristri."

Berwald tidak menjawab sepatah katapun pada Tiina. Tiina menundukkan kepalanya pelan dan memandang cincin di jarinya. _Harus ku kembalikan_, batin Tiina.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Berwald bertanya lagi. "Sekarang kau puas?"

Tiina mendesah. "Sekarang kau memusuhiku lagi. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mencintai Miss Rybak?" tanya Tiina dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Berwald berdeham. "Jika dia istriku, aku akan melindunginya sekuat tenaga dan aku tidak akan menyakitinya seperti si kambing itu."

"Kuakui aku jahat," Tiina berkata pelan. "Aku mencintai orang yang salah."

"Bagus kalau kau sadar," kata Berwald. "Untuk penggoda pria sepertimu ternyata kau cukup jinak."

Tiina mendekat pada Berwald perlahan-lahan. "Mathias hanya pura-pura tertarik padaku demi menyingkirkan Francis yang terus-terusan mencoba mengajakku tidur, dan bodohnya aku menanggapinya serius. Itu salahku dan aku buta pada kenyataannya."

Berwald berdeham. Tampaknya Tiina tidak jahat seperti dugaannya. Malah bisa dilihat bahwa Berwald mulai tertarik pada Tiina. Tiina begitu penuh misteri, pikir Berwald. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud berkata jahat padamu. Aku salah menilaimu."

"Kau juga," ujar Tiina, menatap Berwald dengan tatapan yang baru. Rasa takutnya pada Berwald perlahan-lahan sirna.

"Pikirkan kata-kataku tadi," ujar Berwald.

"Yaps," kata Tiina ceria. "Aku akan menemui Mathias, untuk membicarakan hal yang penting."

Tiina mencari-cari Mathias di sekelilingnya tetapi Mathias sudah tidak ada. Tiina berlari meninggalkan Berwald dan Berwald memandang Tiina penuh arti.

* * *

"Mathias!" seru Tiina. Mathias yang sedang membeli minuman di mini market terkejut melihat Tiina yang terengah-engah. _Tampaknya dia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting._

"Ada apa?" tanya Mathias, berusaha bersikap biasa walau Tiina sudah menyakitinya melalui Halldora. "Ada sesuatu kah?"

Tiina tidak berkata apa-apa pada Mathias dan menarik telapak tangan Mathias yang lebih besar darinya lalu menaruh cincin yang diberikan Mathias kepadanya di sana. "Ini kukembalikan. Maaf telah membuat keributan selama ini."

Mathias terkejut tetapi Mathias tersenyum kepada Tiina. "Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Tiina berjinjit mendekati Mathias dan mencium pipi pria itu perlahan. Hanya ciuman biasa yang menandakan Tiina rela melepas pria itu. "_Mina rakastan sinua_. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin kamu dan Halldora berbahagia. Maafkan semua yang pernah kulakukan pada kalian. Aku janji tidak akan mendekatimu lagi."

"Ya, kau juga," kata Mathias tulus. "Semoga suatu saat kau menemukan pria yang kau cintai sepenuh hati dan dia lebih baik dariku. Aku mencintai Halldora sampai kapanpun dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

Tubuh Tiina bergetar, air matanya nyaris tumpah di hadapan pria itu. Mungkin Tiina akan merindukan kebaikan Mathias untuk delapan bulan belakangan ini. Memang selama ini Tiina mencintai Mathias dengan cinta yang obsesif dan juga licik. Mungkin ini juga balasan dari Tuhan karena nyaris menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Tiina hanya bisa berharap suatu saat Tiina mendapatkan seseorang yang tepat untuknya.

_Näkemiin, Mathias Kohler._

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Du är Felfri**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya untuk APH dan Diana Palmer untuk plot FF ini (diambil dari novel Lawless karangannya di bab 17)_

_Rate: M (no lemon tetapi banyak alasan yang sulit dijabarkan karena masalah orang dewasa)_

_Warning: AU, OOC Fem!Finland, implied rape, OC (Lapland) kata-kata yang tidak pantas dan juga OOC parah . **Don't like don't read.**  
_

_Pairing: Sweden x Fem!Finland_

_Note: Ada beberapa fakta yang saya ubah demi kepentingan jalan cerita termasuk perbedaan umur Sve dan Fin.  
_

.

.

.

Tiina Vainamoinen, seorang aktris Skandinavia papan atas dan juga model internasional, merasa dirinya tengah diburu. Pasalnya, Tiina dituduh oleh Halldora Rybak sebagai perebut suami orang karena Mathias Kohler yang merupakan suami dari Halldora, tergila-gila padanya. Dan bodohnya, Tiina tidak mengetahui hal itu dan mendekati Mathias yang usianya dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya tanpa tahu bahwa Mathias sudah beristri. Sejak saat itu, sikap Tiina berubah drastis. Ada saja surat ancaman yang selalu datang kepadanya dan itu membuat Tiina ketakutan setengah mati.

Saat ini, Tiina sedang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada syuting suatu adegan di _ranch_. Dan rupanya hal itu memicu kemarahan Francis Bonnefoy, sang sutradara. Setelah Francis berteriak "cut" dan bergerak memunggungi pintu ke tempat pengambilan gambar. Dia menyelipkan lengan dengan akrab di pundak Tiina, sengaja merapatkan tubuh wanita itu ke tubuhnya.

"Kita bersenang-senang, mon cheri," bisik Francis di telinga Tiina. Tiina bergidik ngeri, sekali lagi Francis menjadi mimpi buruk Tiina.

Francis menyadari bahwa Tiina takut padanya. "Dengar, Manis," goda Francis. "Lakukan saja sesuai yang tertulis di naskah dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk berakting sungguhan, mengerti?"

Tiina mengangguk pelan, antara rasa takut dan benci pada sang sutradara. "Apa maumu?"

Francis membelai sekujur tubuh Tiina perlahan-lahan dan menatap Tiina dengan pandangan bernafsu yang lebih menyerupai penjahat bebas bersyarat. Tiina tahu bahwa dia terpaksa menuruti keinginan Francis karena karirnya di dunia hiburan tamat sudah, apalagi ditambah reputasinya yang buruk di dunia hiburan.

Tak lama kemudian, tangannya mengawang, menghadap belakang, dengan Berwald Oxenstierna menatap dingin di ujungnya.

"Kurasa kau tidak sengaja melakukannya, ya kan, Bonnefoy?" tanya Berwald dengan nada ramah yang dipaksakan, dan menggerakkan sedikit tangannya. Cukup untuk membuat Francis meringis di tambah death glare maut Berwald. "Sayangnya pelecehan seksual merupakan istilah yang sangat buruk. Pikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pers. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Aku mengerti..sekali!" Francis terkesiap, membalik badan, agar tangannya tidak terpuntir.

"Meskipun tidak bisa menahanmu, karena tempat ini diluar kewenanganku, aku bisa menelpon salah satu sheriff, dan dia bisa menahanmu. Jadi kau tidak akan memperlakukan dia seperti itu lagi. Ya kan, Bonnefoy?" Alfred F Jones berkeras, tersenyum dan memandang Berwald, rekan kerjanya. Berwald memandangi Tiina yang gemetaran dan hal itu sukses membuat tulang punggung Tiina dirambati panas dingin yang amat sangat.

Alfred melepas tangan Francis, tetap tersenyum. "Kurasa mungkin kau ingin menyuruh rehat dulu selama sepuluh menit," tambahnya. "Oxenstierna ingin bicara dengan Miss Vainamoinen."

"Langsung saja," kata Francis sengit. Dipandangnya Tiina dan Alfred dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Sepuluh menit, semuanya!" seru pria itu, lalu keluar dari cengkraman Alfred secepat mungkin, sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Tak berapa lama Alfred juga meninggalkan Berwald dan Tiina berdua saja. Tiina tampak gugup tetapi Berwald memanggil Tiina dengan menggerakan kepala. Gadis itu mendekat seperti domba digiring, tanpa proses sedikitpun, dan berdiri mendongak menatapnya, dengan mata ungu yang terbelalak bingung.

"Kenapa kaubiarkan dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu, Miss Vainamoinen?" tanya Berwald pelan tetapi mengandung kecurigaan yang amat dalam.

Tiina terguncang, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dirangkulnya diri sendiri. "Aku baru berusia 20 tahun dan aku harus menghidupi adikku di Lapland yang berusia 14 tahun. Pintu modeling sudah tertutup untukku dan satu-satunya cara adalah aku harus berhasil di film atau aku tidak akan punya sumber penghasilan."

"Dan menurutmu uang sepadan dengan keselamatanmu?" tanya Berwald ketus. Tiina menunduk pelan, wajahnya tampak memerah. Berwald Oxenstierna adalah pria yang paling membuat Tiina takut, selain Francis Bonnefoy. Dan Tiina juga sangat membenci Berwald karena Berwald menganggapnya sebagai wanita murahan yang mau tidur dengan banyak pria padahal faktanya Tiina tidak seperti yang digosipkan oleh media massa.

"Hej! Jawab pertanyaanku," desak Berwald. "Jika dia mencoba berbuat macam-macam padamu. Aku akan membunuhnya, tenang saja."

Tiina mengangguk, Berwald adalah salah satu anggota kepolisian dan memiliki pengaruh seperti itu terhadap orang banyak. "Kau bisa mencederai dia, jika kau mau," Tiina berkata dengan penuh keraguan. Mata hijau Berwald menatap mata ungu Tiina dan sorot mata itulah memaku tatapan Tiina dan jejak masa lalu memunculkan bayangan di mata pria berwajah _stoic_ itu.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku bisa mematahkan tangannya semudah membuatnya memar. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku tak akan ragu." Berwald sedang berpikir. Otaknya mengumpulkan fakta-fakta dan menghasilkan kesimpulan. "Kau bersikap menggoda sampai pria berada setengah meter darimu. Setelah itu kau berubah dingin. Tapi dibalik es itu, ada rasa takut. Kau takut padanya," gumam Berwald, menunjuk Francis dengan dagunya. "Tapi, kau takut padaku."

Tiina menelan ludah. Ia benci tampak begitu transparan, tetapi keberanian Francis membuatnya jera.

Berwald memperhatikan postur tubuh Tiina, bahasa tubuhnya defensif. "Kau sama sekali tidak takut pada Mathias, si kambing itu."

"Dia bukan kambing!" bentak Tiina pada Berwald. "Aku hanya salah menyukai orang-"

Sikap Tiina barusan memberi jawaban pada Berwald. "Begitu rupanya, tetapi dia tidak pernah menyentuhmu bukan?"

Pandangan Tiina naik memandang wajah Berwald, penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kali ini Tiina tidak merasa takut pada Berwald, ada rasa aman ketika bersama dengan Berwald. Rasa aman yang baru muncul belakangan. Rasa penyesalan timbul di dalam diri Tiina. Menyesal karena awalnya Tiina mencintai Mathias dan menyesal atas perlakuannya terhadap Berwald. Berwald mendekat selangkah, terkoyak akan perasaan yang beradu saat memandang kepedihan merambati wajah Tiina.

Tiina tampak seperti rusa tercengang, tapi tidak menjauh. Berwald memukaunya, tanpa Tiina sadari. Seingat Tiina, sejak masa kanak-kanak tak ada pria yang membelanya, seperti Berwald terhadap Tiina.

"Jangan takut," gumam Berwald sambil melangkah lebih dekat lagi dan menaunginya. Tiina bisa melihat wajah _stoic_ Berwald lebih dekat lagi. Dia tampak tampan jika kacamatanya dilepas, Tiina berpikir dalam hati. Berwald beraroma bersih dan maskulin dan ia suka berada di dekatnya. Hal itu tampak dan menembus tatapan Tiina. Namun berada di begitu dekat dengan Berwald membuatnya gugup, sehingga ia buru-buru mundur selangkah.

Perilaku Tiina membingungkan Berwald. Di tabloid lokal, Tiina sering digosipkan pernah hidup bersama pria selama enam tahun dan pria itu adalah aktor hidung belang yang berusia tiga kali lipat dari usia Tiina dan memiliki bereputasi buruk karena memiliki affair terang-terangan dengan banyak wanita. Di industri film, Tiina memiliki reputasi agresif secara seksual dan memang terlihat dalam setiap penampilannya. Satu hal yang membuat Berwald bingung, bagaimana mungkin wanita berpengalaman semacam Tiina tetapi memiliki kebiasaan menarik diri dari pria manapun yang mencoba mendekatinya? Bisa saja Tiina hanya berpura-pura gugup. Tapi batin Berwald mengatakan Tiina tidak seperti itu karena tidak satu pun hal ini masuk akal baginya.

Mata hijau Berwald menatap lekat-lekat Tiina. "Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, karena kau tidak akan membiarkannya. Betul?"

Tiina menelan ludah. Francis membuat kulitnya merinding, tapi tidak pernah melawan. Biasanya ia hanya bersikap arogan pada pria dengan cara membuat mereka tidak nyaman, sengaja agar mereka merasa tidak bisa menyamai sosok idealnya. Tapi Francis bebal dan mengingatkan Tiina akan pria masa lalunya. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan cara itu pada Francis karena ia takut pada pria itu.

"Aku benar, kan?" desak Berwald. Tiina mengangguk pelan, seolah ada benang terpasang di dagunya. Berwald sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan mencermati Tiina tanpa bicara. "Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau lakukan hal semacam ini?"

Jantung Tiina berdegup kencang. Tiina tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kegugupannya di depan Berwald. Berwald sudah menjeratnya seperti ini dan Tiina tidak bisa lepas darinya. "Kalau tidak bagaimana aku bisa memegang hak asuh adikku-"

"Kenapa?"

Air mata Tiina tumpah. "Ibuku suka berganti-ganti pacar dan adikku di Lapland itu beda ayah. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan pacar ibuku yang baru membenci adikku, memukulinya, sangat parah sehingga harus dibawa ke rumah sakit-"

Ucapan Tiina terputus dan keterkejutan muncul di wajah Berwald. "Apa yang dilakukan ibumu waktu itu!"

Tiina menelan ludah. Dengan susah payah. "Memeganginya."

Berwald mendesah dan memandang Tiina sekali lagi, ia mulai mendapatkan gambaran menganggu yang seolah-olah langsung dipindahkan dari pikiran Tiina ke pikirannya. Ia menggabungkan postur defensif Tiina, ketakutannya terhadap pria, dan mengabaikan repurtasi buruk pria yang pernah hidup bersamanya. Hasil yang didapatkannya sangat menganggu. Tiina begitu introvert dan pemalu, selama ini Berwald sudah salah sangka kepadanya.

"Dia tidak akan mendapatkan adikku kembali," ujar Tiina dingin, darahnya mendidih. "Apa pun konsekuensi yang harus kutanggung."

"Bodoh, termasuk membiarkan pria itu?" tanya Berwald dingin sambil menunjuk ke arah Francis. Tiina mendongak, terkejut dan denting tawa lolos dari mulutnya.

"Francis bisa merawat tangannya dan memikirkanku seharian," Berwald berkata dengan mata menyipit. "Ayo."

Berwald kembali ke tempat pengambilan gambar bersama Tiina, menjaga jarak karena Tiina tahu bahwa mungkin Tiina tidak nyaman bersamanya. Bahkan Berwald tersenyum pada Francis, lebih tepatnya senyuman ancaman.

Tiina berjalan langsung menuju pria itu. Tak seperti biasa, Tiina merasa percaya diri. "Dia bilang kalau kau berani menyentuhku atau melakukan hal-hal semacam ini, aku bisa membuatmu ditahan atas tuduhan pelecehan. Kau punya asuransi?" tanyanya dengan nada manis.

Francis berubah pucat lalu melirik Berwald dan berdeham. "Ayo semuanya, kita sudah membuang cukup banyak waktu. Ayo kembali bekerja!"

Tiina melirik Berwald sekilas dan tersenyum malu-malu sebelum kembali bekerja. Terima kasih,

* * *

Setelah masalah selesai, Tiina mendatangi rumah keluarga Kohler dan meminta maaf pada mereka atas masalah yang diperbuatnya selama syuting di sana. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Tiina mengundang mereka untuk menyaksikan penayangan perdana filmnya di New York untuk tiga bulan yang akan datang.

"Sudahlah," kata Halldora lembut. "Semua sudah berlalu."

Berwald Oxenstierna pergi ke bandara tepat saat Tiina selesai _check in_ dan akan menuju ke detektor logam.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Berwald pelan, menarik Tiina ke tepi. Ia menyerahkan kartu nama bertuliskan nama dan nomor teleponnya. "Seandainya kau punya masalah lagi dengan adikmu," tambahnya. "Ada nomor pribadi tertulis di baliknya. Kapanpun butuh bantuan, hubungi aku."

Tiina terkesiap. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini untukku?" tanyanya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Kau membenciku!"

"Sudahlah! Apa perlu kau tanya!" bentaknya. Tiina mengulurkan tangan dengan ragu dan menyentuh lengan baju Berwald, meskipun tangannya langsung jatuh ketika menyentuhnya. Berwald mengenakan seragam dan dia tampak rapi dan juga bersih. "Er, terima kasih atas apa yang kaulakukan pada Francis. Juga untuk memaksaku bertindak. Aku begitu takut kehilangan satu-satunya pekerjaan yang kumiliki." Tiina tersenyum malu.

"Mengapa?" tanya Berwald penasaran sambil memandang wajah Tiina dengan lembut. "Ada masalah?"

Tiina berkata dengan lirih. "Belakangan ini aku agak sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tapi kau benar. Tidak seorang pun yang layak diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya agar tetap bisa bekerja."

"Pastikan kau selalu ingat hal itu," sahut Berwald tenang. Tiina mencermati wajah Berwald yang menjulang di atasnya. "Kau bisa datang bersama Mathias dan Halldora ke penayangan perdana filmku kalau kau mau. Akan kukirimkan tiketnya tetapi itu terserah padamu."

"Aku tidak mau datang bersama manusia kambing itu," Berwald berkata. "Tetapi aku akan datang untuk menonton."

Tiina tersipu dan matanya berbinar. Ia tertawa lucu, di sekelilingnya, pria dan wanita mengagumi kecantikan alaminya yang memukau. Tiina sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, matanya terus memandang Berwald.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Oxenstierna," ujar Tiina lirih. "Aku senang."

"Hm, panggil aku Berwald. Itu kalau kau mau," jawab Berwald dingin. "Aku hanya beda lima belas tahun darimu."

Tiina tersenyum lembut pada Berwald dan memasukkan kartu nama Berwald ke sakunya. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang karena kru lain sudah menungguku dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka."

Berwald mengangkat pundaknya. "Aku suka bintang film. Aku bohong kalau aku dulu benci bintang film," gumamnya sambil lalu dan tersenyum kecil.

Seringai itu langsung menyentuh hati Tiina yang terdalam. "Makasih." Pandangannya beralih dari Berwald, lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju detektor logam. Tepat sebelum mengikuti koper dan tasnya ke area terbatas, ia menoleh sekali lagi pada Berwald. Belum pernah Tiina merasa begitu sendirian seperti ini dan Berwald masih terus memandanginya. Dengan lemah Tiina melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Berwald dan berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Berwald.

Sedangkan Berwald, terus memandangi Tiina sampai gadis itu lenyap dari pandangan, dengan alasan yang tidak bisa dimengertinya.

* * *

Pemutaran perdana film itu merupakan acara yang paling mewah. Tiina Vainamoinen tampak sepadan dengan publisitasnya, memesona dengan balutan gaun beledu hitam yang indah. Gadis itu masuk bioskop dengan menggamit lengan pemeran utamanya, Ludwig Beildschmidt. Sutradara film, Gilbert beserta Elizaveta juga bersama mereka.

Berwald dan Mathias juga duduk tidak jauh dari depan, mereka menonton film tersebut dengan penuh minat dan nyaris tidak bisa menahan tawa. Para penonton berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan. Mata Tiina berkaca-kaca. Karier barunya sudah hampir yang melihat Berwald datang untuk menontonnya langsung mendekatinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau hebat," puji Mathias dengan penuh bangga. "Ini akan jadi film laris."

Tiina hanya nyengir dan matanya menatap Berwald, wajahnya memerah. "Er-halo-"

"Apa adikmu datang?" tanya Berwald tiba-tiba.

"Iya, dia ada di sampingku," Tiina terbata. Ia berbalik dan mendekati seorang anak perempuan yang berambut ungu sama seperti dirinya, gadis itu sangat cantik seperti Tiina, hanya saja memiliki warna mata kecoklatan.

"Kak, lumayan kak," kata gadis kecil tersebut. "Tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun."

"Hus!" tegur Tiina dan memandang ke arah Berwald. "Dan dia ini Berwald Oxenstierna, wakil kepolisian di Swedia. Tempat syutingku."

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Tiina sering bercerita tentang Anda dengan wajah berbinar-binar."

"Hei!" seru Tiina ngeri. Tetapi tampaknya Berwald tidak terganggu olehnya. Malah mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. Setelah gadis kecil itu berbicara pada Berwald pada waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya gadis kecil itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau membicarakanku?" tanya Berwald. Wajah Tiina berubah merah. Reaksi yang sangat ganjil bagi model internasional dan aktris yang sedang naik daun. Mathias terkejut dan mata Berwald mulai berbinar. Pria _stoic_ itu bahkan tertawa.

"Er, yah," Tiina menjawab dengan gugup. "Aku tidak mengerti satu hal. Ada perasaan yang aneh."

"Seperti apa?"

"Tidak tahu, setiap aku berdekatan denganmu," Tiina menjawab pelan dan memeluk Berwald dengan erat.

"Hej!" Berwald melepaskan pelukan Tiina. "Nanti ada media gosip."

"_Mina rakastan sinua_, Berwald," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Kali ini, ganti wajah Berwald yang memerah. Selama ini, dia selalu merindukan Tiina ketika Tiina pergi ke New York demi karirnya dan perasaan cinta terhadap Tiina mulai muncul sejak Berwald melindunginya dari tangan Francis Bonnefoy.

"_Jag alskar dig_," gumamnya dan mencium bibir Tiina perlahan.

**FIN**


End file.
